Saving Grace
by acciomaya17
Summary: Dramione one-shot. Draco Malfoy has an important question to ask his love, Hermione Granger, tonight, but will an argument spoil his special plans?


**Author's Note: This is my first ever Dramione fanfiction, so positive reviews (if any) would be highly appreciated! There are a few curse words, but that is all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series whatsoever. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

If Draco was being completely honest with himself, he wasn't quite sure if he was ready for what he was about to do. The box containing the ring burned in his coat pocket as he listened to Hermione talk, her eyes getting increasingly animated as she crossed into the subject of house elves. Tonight he wasn't fully paying attention to her as he usually did. His mind was swirling around in hundreds of different directions, and he just couldn't think straight.

"Draco, are you listening to me?" Hermione chided.

"What? Oh, yes of course I am, Hermione," he said, sitting up straighter.

"Oh really? Then tell me, what was the last thing I said?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Something to do with house elves, I suppose," he drawled. Hermione narrowed her eyes to slits.

"Not that house elves aren't great, because they are!" he spoke quickly.

Hermione sat back in her chair, a smirk plastered on her face as she watched him squirm uncomfortably. _The damn witch was acting more Slytherin-like everyday, _he noted. As well as she should, considering what he was about to do.

"Actually, I was commenting upon your nervousness. Honestly Draco, what's gotten into you tonight?" Hermione asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" he said, indignant.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with you. I just said you're acting a little strange."

"Well, I'm not. I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why are you getting all defensive?"

"I'm not defensive! I'm -"

"And you're sweating considerably."

"It's just a little hot in -"

"And you keep touching your chest every five seconds."

"Well -"

"Not to mention all the knee jiggling. You're rattling the table, you know."

"I'M FINE!" Draco spat, not liking being put on the spot like this. "I'm just a little distracted, that's it. Stop making such a big deal out of it."

Hermione pursed her lips and let the subject drop, looking a little hurt at being yelled at. She turned her head away from him and focused on something across the room. _Oh, shit. _Draco thought. _This is really not the time for an argument. _

He exhaled before apologizing to the upset witch in front of him. "Look, 'Mione, I'm sorry I raised my voice. I'm just feeling a bit anxious right now. It's nothing to be worried about." He reached under the table for her hand, which was balled up in a tight fist on her thigh. It was an involuntary habit she did whenever she tried not to cry. Slowly, Draco pulled her fingers apart and laced their fingers together, rubbing circles across the back of her palm with his thumb.

"Look at me, Hermione," he pleaded, hoping he didn't screw things up tonight. She reluctantly turned her head to face him. There were tears shining in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. Draco reached over with his free hand to wipe a stray one off her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "You're right. There's a reason I'm acting so nervous tonight." He waited for some sort of signal that she was listening. Hermione nodded for him to go on. He exhaled and then began.

"Four years ago, I was a completely different person from who I am today. I was selfish and cruel and a coward. I hurt too many people. Shit, I even hurt you. But I was young, and I didn't want to face up to my responsibilities or actions. Honestly I was...," Draco paused while he fished for the right word, "...scared."

"Draco, why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked, befuddled.

"Shh, don't interrupt me or I'm going to mess this up," he replied before continuing his speech.

"But then after the war, you came into my life. You believed that me and my family had changed, and that means more to me than you'll ever know. You gave me hope when I thought I had lost it all. You stayed by my side while I was ridiculed and shunned from the wizarding world and never once lost faith in me. You've helped me become a better man." _Oh god, I'm going soft_, Draco thought while he spoke.

"I didn't grow up in a loving family, Hermione. I grew up around Death Eaters and emotionless parents. The closest time I ever felt loved was with my mother, but even her embraces were short and cryptic," Draco closed his eyes and sighed. No matter how many times he rehearsed this speech before, he always felt a little gnawing at his heart thinking about his childhood.

Hermione leaned forward and brought their hands above the table. She placed hers on top of his and squeezed them tightly. "But you have me," she whispered.

"I know I have you," he smiled. "and you're the best thing to ever walk into my life." He stared lovingly at her for a moment before getting up from the table.

"Draco, what are you doing?" said Hermione.

"I want to do this properly", he replied. He got down on one knee in front of her and took her hands in his.

"Draco, are you -" Hermione began, her eyes widening in surprise. He cut her off abruptly.

"In my twenty-two years of life, I have not once experienced true love. You changed that. You've changed me in so many ways and helped me recreate myself to be a better person. I could never have done that without you; you're my saving grace, Hermione." Draco gripped her hands more tightly in his. His could physically feel his heart beating harder and louder and wondered if Hermione could feel it as well. For a moment he thought he might pass out, but he continued on once more.

"I'm in love with you, Hermione Jean Granger. I'm in love with you, and I want to spend every waking moment of the rest of my life with you. I want to be the one whose arms you fall asleep in at night. I want to be the one you grow old and have a family with. I want to be _yours _in every possible way as much as I want you to be _mine_." Draco paused and watched the tears, happy ones this time, fall from Hermione's eyes.

"I know we're not perfect together and we have our moments, but I swear I will do anything and everything to make you feel loved. Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the absolute honour of marrying me?" Draco looked expectantly into Hermione eyes. She gave a small squeal of excitement before nodding her head.

"Y-yes? Was that a yes?" Draco asked hopefully, rising slightly from his crouched position.

"Yes, Draco, that was a yes!" Hermione cried happily, the tears flowing rapidly now. He broke out into a wide grin and nearly broke out into tears of relief himself. Taking the box from his coat pocket, he slipped the engagement ring onto Hermione finger, relishing in the way it looked on her.

"It was my grandmother's ring," he said quietly, grinning down at her hand.

"I love it. And I love you, you slimy git," Hermione sighed, looking up into his silver eyes. He saw her face alight with joy, and he knew he had made the right choice. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him before kissing her hard on the lips. Both of them smiled and laughed before clasping their hands together once more, the Malfoy ring gleaming proudly on Hermione's newly engaged hand.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Reviews would be very helpful! **


End file.
